Vicious
by Vampirekid567
Summary: Lots of people might think of Clove and Cato as the unknown love birds, but they never started off that way. Read to find out what happened. Probably OOC and AU. Rated T for violence. Kinda messed up summary, but you get it right?
1. the reaping

**Well this is my first fanfic so don't blame me too much if the story is bad, just saying.**

**Disclaimer: Just so you know I do not own the Hunger games or the characters.**

Clove's POV

The day of the Reaping:

"Clove Fire..s..t" the district escort said sounding kinda scared.

_Yes! I finally got into the Hunger Games, well I was going to volunteer anyways, _I thought while walking up the stage. _A few seconds later they announced the boy tribute, someone named, "Cato something," oh well, guess I forgot his last name._

_Wait a minute… I saw him somewhere before, now where was that…_

_Flashback: One day in the summer a few years ago I was just a little girl and i was in the training room of my trying to hit the target with my knife. Then, Cato walked in mocking me, "Oh look, little 8 year old Clove trying to hit a target. You'll never get it, from all the people I know, you're the worst knife thrower ever."_

Present day:

From that day on, I never saw him ever again, I still don't know how he knows my name. Anyways, after that day I practiced more and more with my knife. Now guess what, everyone in the district fear both me and my handy dandy knife throwing skills.

_That just reminded me of something, _I thought_, I have to kill that stinking bitch in the hunger games. Even though I know that all the careers were suppose to team up, there's gotta be a way to kill him, and I'm going to find out how._

While I was thinking about how I'm going to kill Cato, they already finished the long boring speech the mayor has to say every year. I guess that's a good thing for me. Soon, they started rushing and pushing me to some kind of place where I'm suppose to say goodbye to my family, but I don't know who would come.

My mom was a former victor in the 48th hunger games. She died like when I was 8 or 9. Then, there's my dad, he would never come, he hates me, just because I was practising my knife throwing skills at a wall and then he came by. I threw the knife and it landed on his arm, missing his neck by an inch. So now he's missing that arm. It's not like I was going to kill him or anything. Anyways, he thinks that I'm way too dangerous to be around, so he avoids me in the house most of the time. I don't really mind though, I never liked him.

There wouldn't even be chance that anyone in the district would come since I was so good at the whole knife thing, everyone fears me. Personally, I think that I'm really not all that violent. I've only killed like 4 people in total in my whole life. It's not that many, now is it? I'm 15, it's not like that I'm 18 or something.

I only remember 1 of those kills, which happens to be my first one.

Flashback_: I was around 9. It was the day that my mom died. Just as the hospital announced that she was gone, I ran out to the forest crying. I was at the pond and then someone came, I don't know who, but it was someone, I turned around and no one was there so I went back to being sad. Before I knew it, I was being captured. I took out my knife and knew what to do. I stabbed the dude in the stomach. Guess the guy was too dumb to tie me up. Seconds later, I was let go of and the person sort of fell I guess. Well I ran back home. I found it weird, shouldn't people be all guilty after killing someone, well I didn't, I was glad that I killed him. Weird hmmm._

Anyways, back to that place to say goodbye.

Guess who came!

No one.

I was so right.

Cato's POV:

"Time for the boy tribute this year; Cato Keloy!"

_What? Me?_

_Why me? _I thought, hoping that someone will volunteer for me. It's not like I'm bad at killing people or anything, it's just that I really hate the Hunger games. I didn't do anything wrong, so why should I be killed? Something in my mind just tells me that I will be. This was gonna be my last year...

On the stage I finally realized who my district partner is, _**Clove Firest.**_ I know who she is; I'm pretty sure everyone in the district does, but I don't think I ever talked to her, no one ever does. I just hope that she isn't the one to kill me, you know what, and she might actually have a chance of winning this thing. Though I don't think it matters to her that much since she's already living in the Victors Village.

The mayor gave a huge long speech on the history of the hunger games, it was so boring. I looked at Clove and it seemed that she was thinking about something. Now I have no chose but to listen to that speech. I have a feeling that I fell asleep, I wanted to wake up but I know that the speech isn't exactly over yet, so I continued sleeping. I hope no one noticed me.

Cato's mom's POV

_What in the world is Cato doing? Is he sleeping? Oh god, this is so embarrassing._

Cato's POV

_I think the speech is over, time to wake up, _I thought to myself.

I woke up and found half the audience starring at me, I guess they did notice that huh. Well it's time to say goodbye to my parents. I don't know why, but somehow I'm glad that I got into the Hunger Games. Maybe because I never liked my parents or my live, it seems like an interesting way to end it, or maybe it's because I can finally get away from everything.

_Here comes my mom, _I thought unhappily.

_"_Cato! Nooo! Why must you be the one?" my mom cried out loud, I think she's crying or something. This is what I said,

"Well this is life, you just have to deal with it, there's nothing I can do about all this."

She frowned, I don't think she's too happy about that answer. She gave up and changed the subject.

"Why in the world did you fall asleep in the middle of the ceremony? Do you know how embarrassing that was?" my mom basically yelled at me for that part of the conversation.

"This is why. First of all, the major is super boring and I didn't want to listen to that long speech again, and I was sleepy, and no I did not think that was embarrassing, didn't think anyone else would notice other than you, plus no one would care, everyone single person down there knows that it's boring to listen to all that."

I'm pretty sure that she isn't too fond of that answer either. I just want to go there and maybe try to come back alive, other than that, nothing special, just an ordinary trip to the capital, though I haven't exactly been to the capital yet, so I guess it's going to be pretty interesting.

Soon, my mom seemed to lost her interest in trying so she left. Before she did that, she told me, "_Promise me that you'll try and stay alive." _And I nodded.

I was left alone, studying the room until some peacekeepers came. They put me on a car with Clove. Me not knowing what to say and Clove not wanting to say anything. The whole car ride was just plain silent. An awkward silence moment.

**A/N Who thinks that this chapter is bad? Tell me all your ideas and what I should do next. Review please**


	2. the room

**A/N I think that this time I updated faster. I know all my chapters are all so short so this time I'll try to make it longer, and a big thanks you to all of those that reviewed. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Just so you know, I do not own the hunger games or the characters in this fanfic (Unless I made them up, and there's quite a bit of them).**

_**At the train station**_

_**Clove's POV**_:

_Glad that's over, _I thought

Meanwhile, Pinia Sizian, the district escort yelled out cheerfully, "Hurry up! Hurry up! Move along! Now, I don't think you want to miss your train to the Capitol!"

Considering that she was suppose to sad and angry all the time, that wasn't a usual thing for her to say or a usual thing for anyone to see. Personally, I really hate her with all that "I'm alone, all my family members died in a huge fire" sort of thing, but on the bright side, she seems to be afraid of me just like everyone in the district. Still, I don't know why it's like that, I'm not that bad. Am I?

I got on the train and wanted to go straight to my room, except I have absolutely no idea where it is. I so should've asked before I got on this thing, I guess someone probably knows. I went to what seems to be the center of the train and saw a person with a trolley cart and I went up to him and asked,

"Dude, you know where my room is?"

"Sorry, but I have absolutely no idea who you are, I'm just here to serve the guests. Please don't hurt me." He sounded scared and bit afraid, don't he knows where it is, and how in the world can he not know me, I'm like the most important guest on this train, he is so dead.

Then I found my trainer Holden Lamix. He was the winner of the 58th Hunger games, so he's around 35. I guess he's better than that Haymitch dude from district 12. Everyone in Panem knows that he's the only victor alive in district 12. He's always drunk and everything. I bet district 12 isn't going to be any better than the previous years.

I stopped thinking about that horrible and fail victor, and went to ask Holden where my room is.

"Umm, Holden, do you have any idea where my room is?" I asked trying to not scare him.

"I think that your room is the fifth room to the right." He replied.

"And where's Cato's?" I asked just in case for when he does something that bothers me a lot or when everyone that I'm allowed to kill is dead.

"I'm pretty sure his room is one to your left." he answered.

"Thanks." I said trying to be somewhat polite hoping that there's someone that won't hate me.

I quickly walked to my room and went in. I looked all around and discovered something.

_**NOTHING IN THE CLOSET IS MY SIZE! WHAT I'M I GOING TO DO?**_

Lots of you may not know, but clothe is very important to me. What kind of a girl doesn't care about clothe? Anyways, their either too big or too small, like seriously there isn't a single thing that fit me properly. Just so all of you people know, I'm very grumpy right now, and you know what that means?

**I'm in the mood to kill someone! Hooray! Now isn't that just great?**

I thought of the first person that hate saw and hated on this train other than Cato since I can't kill him yet, not until the games. Hmmmmm…..

Got it! The person who didn't know where my room is. He didn't even know who I was, now he's going to pay for what he did.(I know that most of you will think that is has nothing to do with that guy, but that's the way Clove thinks.) Or maybe the person that prepared my clothe, too bad I don't know who that is or that person's so in the top of my kill list.

I went out of my room and went to look for that guy, on the way there, I heard Pinia saying something like, dinner's in an hour, don't be late! _I bet I will be,_ I thought to myself knowing that I have a habit of being late, but who cares.

**A/N can't think of anything right now, hope you guy enjoyed it and don't forget to keep reviewing! I'm pretty sure I failed on my attempt to make this chapter longer, though the author's note is way longer. The next chapter's going to be about the kill, think I totally forgot about Cato's existents. For everyone who's reading this, I hope that you didn't forget that Cato was suppose to be the main enemy, just a little reminder. O ya, I might have some grammar issues so hope you don't mind it.**


	3. kill

**A/N I really hope that you guys liked that last little chapter. Here's the kill, some of you may like it or maybe not. Merry Christmas and happy new year everyone!**

** Clove's POV**

I continue walking down the hallway and found Cato starring at me like I did something wrong. Here come the questions.

"Can I know why you're holding knife walking around the hall?" Cato asked.

"Why do you care?" I replied and it goes on like this."

"Obviously everyone would wonder if they saw it."

"Not everyone, Pinia saw me and she didn't think anything was wrong"

"That's because she's pretty much brainless I'm telling you."

"I give up, why do you want to know? It's **NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"**

"Cause sometime you can be pretty scary"

"Well, thank you that was exactly what I was looking for, now go away, you're wasting my precious time, I'm telling you." And that was the end of our conversation. It's wasn't much, but it's the longest one yet.

Just as I left the hallway and into where I thought was the center of the train, I spotted the guy with the trolley cart except that he isn't with a trolley cart but with a plate of milk and cookies on it. _Time to make my move,_ I thought.

I sneaked up on him and before anyone realized, I drag him out to an empty dark room that I just saw. A few seconds later he finally realized what just happened, but sadly he still doesn't know who I am, bad memory.

"Who are you? And what are you going to do with me?" the guy asked almost peeing his pants. I guess I can really freak someone out when I want to.

"You should know who I am perfectly well." I said coldly.

"I'm sorry for what I did!" The guy said but was thinking, but_ I don't know what I did wrong._

" Normally I would let it go, this time, no. But if you want to be let go, then tell me who prepares the clothing for every single passenger on this train."

"I can't tell you anything if I don't know anything. Please let me go."

"Then too bad." I said finally before I got tired of arguing and just when for the painful kill.

As you can see, there's no chance of him staying alive. So this is what I did.

I grabbed his hair and pulled each and every one of them out with my bare hand. I heard a scream but it seemed too weak to be coming from right in front of me, but it was. Then came the cutting. I started off with his left eye. Soon, it was gone and blood started coming out. I was very surprised that he didn't happen to pass out yet, instead, another one of those quiet, weak screams came. Next, I cut his arms and legs and cut his figures off followed by one of his leg. Soon, I realized that he finally passed out .It's much fun when the person that I'm torturing stops screaming so I stopped with the torture and just stabbed the knife I had right in his chest.

I got hungry, so I just left the body in that room hoping for someone to find him and know that I killed him so no one will mess with me. As I said I was hungry, so I went dinner in the room beside the kitchen. When I got there anyone was staring at me and I just said, "Stop staring, I'm just a little late. It's not a big deal." and quickly walked towards my seat. I was starving to death. As I ate, it was total silence...

**A/N Sorry everyone who actually reads this story, I know that I haven't updated for such a long time, but I just never had the time to upload it. Hoped you liked it.**


	4. replay

**A/N I actually managed to not have a writer's block this time! Anyways, hope you enjoy, here's chapter 5, it's about the reaping video and stuff. ( for the tributes, it's just how I think of the real tributes for hunger games only for the ones who don't have names. Ones with names get their original description.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Hunger games characters or the story of the hunger games. All I own is my story/plot and all those made up characters of mine.**

Cato's POV

Dinner was very quiet and at the same time very boring. When little miss Clove came, most of us were already finished dinner and was about to leave, but no we can't. Just had to wait until she was finished, she's just that important. It was the most awkward moment I had since boarding onto the train. Since district 2 was pretty damn close to the capitol, we'll get the by tomorrow which doesn't leave us much time to get prepared for everything.

In the silence of dinner, I thought of that poor person that Clove must have killed and tortured. All of you people might think that I'm soft hearted, well I am most of the time when someone dies. I probably won't be when Clove dies, she seems to deserve it for everything she did to all of those poor people. While I was lost inside of my thoughts, I got pulled out somehow by Pinia yelling at my ears for me to go to the meeting room to look at yesterday's reaping for all of the districts.

I fast walked into the meeting half hoping that I won't be the last one to arrive half hoping that I'll get a good seat in the room. When I got to the room, it's almost full but not everyone was there. Pinia was still behind me. My first goal accomplished, but not my second goal. All the good seats were taken, so I had to sit on a little chair made for 5 year olds on the side. Meanwhile, Clove had a 3 person couch all to herself. Sometimes I wonder if that's lucky, or is it just lonely.

The video started with district 1. A blond girl named Glimmer got reaped. She was pretty with a big smile on her face before getting reaped, and clearly came from a rich family. Very unlucky. They waited a few seconds to see if anyone was going to volunteer, no one did so they moved on to the boy tribute. It was a guy named Marvel. He had light brown curly hair and was somewhat dumb looking.

Next came our district with Clove, happy that she got reaped and me sitting their sleeping. I can't help but laugh at myself for that. Following district 2 came district 3 with weird elf eared guy and ghostly looking dark hair girl. They didn't standing out very much so I didn't bother remembering their names. With district 4, a red head with freckles was the boy tribute and an older looking girl who was probably 18 and looked at least 25 was the girl tribute.

As for district 5 a normal looking Asian dude and a girl, probably 12 or 13 with a face that somewhat relate to a fox so I'm just going to call her foxface. District 6 tributes didn't have anything special to them. Just regular people who can blend into crowds. The district 7 dude was kind of creepy with vampire teeth. The girl had amber eyes and a sweet smile. District 8 also have nothing special to them. They're the ones who dies on the first day in the bloodbath that everyone seems to enjoy. District 9's got some odd looking people and district 10 has a tough looking guy and a girl with great hair. When it was district 11, a tough looking guy with girl who was totally opposite of him as his district partner. The guy's name was Threash and the girl was Rue.

Then there was last but not least, district 12. A guy with rectangular shaped face who looked very happy to have this girl as his district partner. He had pale skin, who looked like he never been in the sun for more than 5 minutes at a time. The girl was a brunette, the only person out of all the districts to volunteer for someone. It happened to be her little sister. She very tanned unlike the guy. Skinny but looks like that she might have a chance of actually winning this thing. The rectangle face's name was Peeta and the tanned girl's name was Katniss. District 12 have not won a single game in 24 years and I just hope they don't suddenly decided to win now.

_We might have a little competition, _I thought on the way back to my room.

**A/N you know what, it didn't take long for me to update after all. Please review!**


	5. prep team

**A/N I haven't been updating because I was working on my other story about the Vampire Academy . Don't forget to review if you like this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger games or the characters in it, how sad. All I own is the plot and random made up characters.**

**Hope you guys like this chapter, I worked hard on it, actually did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Clove's POV:<strong>

It was the day when we arrived at the Capitol and meet our designers. My designer was a guy, I found no need to remember his or the prep team's names, but I do remember that he has odd sliverish-green coloured hair and a wings tattoo. Kind of weird for a guy, but who cares as long as the cloth he makes are going to make me shine.

"Hmm. Look at who we got here, the famous district 2 knife girl."

"Um.. Thanks, but I've got a name. It's Clove Firest, got it?"

"Yes, very demanding, got an attitude, i like it." The stylist is kinda starting to creep me out a little. "Come with me. Time to prep you up for the big chariot ride!"

I just followed him to the make over centre. I imagined it as a really big place full of make up, wigs, clothes and all the over girly stuff, but nooooo. It looks pretty much like a hospital. One, where lots of people might've died in. It's like I could hear their screams telling me that this is not a good place to be.

They started off by doing what all great prep teams do. Clean you up and put make up on you. It's like I'm a doll who needs dressing up. Just so you know, I do not like that feeling. After the prep team was finished with me, it's like seeing a familiar stranger. It's me, but not me at the same time. I haven't seen myself like this for a long time, not since I started training for the hunger games... Which was... a little more than 10 years. Since I'm 17 this year. I started training a little earlier than all the other kids, since when I was 7.

_It was that day in grade 2, I think i got hit in the face or something by a dude 3 years older than me. I didn't know what I did wrong. I still don't think I did anything wrong. But anyways, apparently, I beat up his little sister for owing me money and didn't pay back the next day. Really, all I did was maybe, slapped her and then threw a few kicks and punches in. Other than that, no biggy. I didn't break her nose, so I'm counting that as a good sign that it wasn't too bad. _

_Later that day, i told my dad the story and this is what he said: " You got hit, and you didn't do anything about it? You need to toughen up if don't want to be seen as a weakling. Starting tomorrow, your going to training with me at the training along with all my other 12 year olds. Be as good as them this year, and beat them all to avoid getting the beat." _

He never even gave me a choice of anything in my life. I just had to do it. Even though at times that's what I would've wanted to do too. Most of the time it's not. Sometimes it feels like he knows me perfectly, and sometimes it feels like he's complete stranger who never even met me before.

I was in deep thought until someone ( my stylist) came into the room slamming the door real hard making a grand entrance (A bad one that is). It did get everyone's attention though. He was holding a white and sliver dress with tiny black weapon designs at the bottom. It was going to give me all the attention form the crowd. I LOVE ATTENTION! (if you haven't yet noticed)

**Cato's POV**

I got the most normal and boring stylist ever. She's a brunette with hair up to just below her shoulder. Wears a plain white t-shirt and black jeans with bit of sliver on it. Her name was... hmm... Mya.. That's it, Mya. A weird way to spell Mia.

The prep team was a bit more interesting. 3 people as usual. One named Flais, another named Potaly, the last one named Devius. Unheard of names.

Flais has blond hair with black highlights, or is it black hair with blond highlights and is more formal than all the others with a black suit with ripped up sleeves and black jeans. Also a bit ripped up. Potaly is a brunette like Mya. She is the only girl there, so obviously, she's wearing a dress, a gold one that is. A gold, puffy and strapless dress with black designs all around. Last but not least, Devius. He has pitch black hair. Who is wearing a black vest decorated with red shirt underneath and a red cape, kind of like a devil.

As I got dragged into the hospital like remake centre, they remade me, sort of. Then gave me a white buttoned up shirt with bit of a black design on the sleeves, which I later realize was mini weapons and a pair of black jeans to put on.

I got out of the room and saw Clove. She was different, as in good different. She wasn't the girl I thought she was anymore dressed like that. She wasn't the kill on sight, knife throwing girl I always thought she was anymore.

**Clove's POV**

I got out of stupid remake centre and all the things they put me through and looked around. I was staring at a window when Cato came out. He was nice looking and found that he was staring at me. Creepy...

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well here you go. I haven't updated for 2 month now and kept changing the plot of this story . If you got ideas of what I could do to change the Hunger games more, feel free to Pm or review on ur idea. Thanks for all those ppl who stuck with me even though the beginning was horribble.**


	6. Emotions gone wild

**A/N Sorry to all the people who's still with me. I've just never had time to update these days. So here it goes. And thank you to all the people who reviewed. It's my motivation!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any shape or form own the Hunger Games. I wish I did. I would've been a millionaire if I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Clove's POV:<strong>

"I Have To Hold Hands With Who?!"

"That will be Cato, right there." Pinia hand gestured to Cato standing in the corner, smirking at my reaction. I swear he wasn't there a few seconds ago.

"Um. No. There's no way that is happening in a billion years!"

"Well do you want sponsors or not? There's nothing else you can do to make them notice you guys." Now this has caught my attention. Maybe if I hold hands with him, I'll get more sponsors right? That's a good thing I assume. But with Cato?! I honest don't want to.

"Well of course I want sponsors. I'm pretty sure all of them want sponsors."

"Then it's settled. You young lady will do what I said. Even if you don't want to. It's no use killing me. It won't do you any good." That's true. Even if I do manage to kill her, I still have to hold hands with that person. Sponsors, think about the sponsors you'll get Clove.

"Ok. Fine!" I agreed, still unwillingly. I stomped back to my room.

**Cato's POV:**

I came out of my room and all I hear is 2 people, very loudly arguing in the room next door. I quickly went to the corner of the room to listen. Hmmmm, so I guess Clove has to hold hands with me. This is going to be interesting to see.

I guess I wasn't paying much attention after being rudely pointed at, because the next thing I knew happening was an angry Clove going past me as if I don't exist.

**Clove's POV:**

I really need to go back to my room to just calm down. It's all going to be alright. Then, I heard footsteps behind me.

"Whoever you are, show yourself. You don't want to get hurt." I warned

"It's just me. Chill." Cato it was.

"Why the heck are you following me?"

" Just making sure you're not off on another adventure to leave another body behind."

"I just overreacted that time. I'm just going back to my room."

"OVERREACTED?! You fucking killed an innocent person, for no reason."

"I just…. I had to… ok?" I suddenly feel like when my dad yelled at me again. Weak. Powerless. Like I actually done something wrong. But this is only Cato.

Before, when I would kill someone, I just wanted to make my parents proud. I never really thought much about it. It's always been the right thing to do. Just another way to let me inner and outer anger out.

I slowly just walked away. Ignoring the rest of the world. Back into my room.

**Cato's POV:**

Was I a little too harsh on her? NO. I thought to myself. No, I was not too harsh. She needs to be told that it's not right. Someone had to stand up to her. It's like she's the big bad school bully that everyone's so afraid of. (Not saying she's fat or anything. Cause she is like the complete opposite.)

It felt weird seeing Clove like that. Depressed and scared was not a feeling I thought she was capable of, but today she begged a differ. I finally saw the weak, soft side of her that no one else has probably ever seen before.

**Clove's POV:**

Laying on my bed, I started thinking. Thinking about all the horrible things I've done throughout my entire life. I feel… Well I don't know how I'm feeling. I've never felt like this before.

Gosh, tomorrow's the open ceremony, the chariot ride. How in the world am I going to get over it. Cato… Will that really actually get me sponsors? What if I just end up losing them? What if this turns out to be a disaster? What am I going to do?

All these terrible thoughts went through my head. I start to panic. But before I knew it, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>*The next day*<em>

"AAHHHHHHH" I screamed at the light shining on me.

"Rise and Shine sweetheart." the janitor/maid lady came in and said. Usually I would get mad, but this time I felt appreciated and liked.

Today is a big day. Am I ready for this? To get out there?

* * *

><p><strong>AN I am writing this really late at night. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Next chappy is gonna be the chariot ride. I'm actually pretty excited to write it. It should be up by next week depending on the number of reviews I get.**

***REVIEW* Pretty please?!**


End file.
